Finch Sleeps Over
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Luke has planned a sleepover with his friend Finch, with the pair planning on a night of watching their favorite superhero sidekick themed television show on DVD. However, when a mix up with the DVDs happens the sleepover changes for both boys and they are left with making choices that will impact them.


**While he has only appeared in one episode in the first season, Finch is the closest thing that Jessie has given Luke to a best friend not counting Ravi, and with the actor Jace Norman who plays Finch being fairly cute himself, we knew we had to explore this friendship more then show had given us. This story was complex to get right due to that one episode appearance, we hope that you enjoy the fun between Finch and Luke, and if you haven't seen the episode, go and watch "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?" then come back and read this, please note this story is set in season 3 not season 1. Reviews are welcome and usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

><p>"Dude! If you don't hurry up I'm starting the DVD without you!" called out Finch from his spot on one of the side of his best friend Luke's bed.<p>

The blonde haired boy was sleeping over at the Ross's, with the boys planning a night of watching a show the pair had gotten hooked on, about a teen who became the sidekick to a superhero. There had been a long debate between the boys, that the main character Henry, looked a lot like Finch, who simply couldn't see any resemblance. Finch had already stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer briefs, with the shorter of the two boys finding the DVD Case and putting the unmarked DVD in, he didn't know if it was the right one however as Luke usually put the DVD in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" said Luke as he stepped out of his walk in closet in nothing more than a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, with Finch blushing at the sight of Luke's bulge.

Finch tried to turn his attention away from the bulge in Luke's boxer briefs, but couldn't help himself but look, a common occurrence since the time he had ended up showering next to Luke after gym. Unlike his own undefined chest, his fifteen year old mate was CRAZY muscular, it didn't even look natura,l it was so sculpted. He could only watch on as Luke moved closer to the bed, finding himself hoping that the night would lead to him getting a closer look at his best friend's naked body and cock.

"So, is it ready?" asked Luke as he moved over to his bed and jumped on it, bouncing up slightly on the trampoline bed.

"Yeah, well I think so..." said Finch, running his hand through his blonde hair, as Luke grabbed onto the television remote and flicked it on to the DVD.

"Awesome!" said Luke with a grin as the DVD started playing, with the two fifteen year olds watching on in shock as the sidekick themed television show didn't come on yet, instead they were greeted with the sight of two naked men "Oh god…"

"Holy… Luke?" said Finch, the blonde gulping as he turned to facing his best friend as the two men on screen leaned closer and started kissing each other. "… Why do you have this?"

"Well… I… um… borrowed it from Jessie's room and kind of got off to it so I kept it..." revealed Luke, the teen blushing as he admitted to getting off to gay porn.

"Oh." said Finch awkwardly, shocked that the biggest ladies man in school got off to gay porn.

"Do you want to finish watching it?" asked Luke nervously, the fifteen year olds both feeling their cocks hardening from the action on screen.

"Yeah… I guess if you want to... I guess..." said Finch nervously as he looked down to notice Luke's hand going inside of his boxer briefs, with the fit teen beginning to slowly stroke him. He couldn't believe not only would he more and likely get a close up look, he was going to jack off with Luke.

"Should we really be doing…" asked Finch nervously as he took another look at the television screen to see one of the boys moaning before turning his attention back to his friend who just grinned at him "Isn't it kind of weird?"

"Not really… I've jacked with loads of guys before." admitted Luke with a shrug of his shoulders as he slowly went back to slowly stroking his cock.

"Really? Like who?" asked Finch curious, his eyes still on his best friend's crotch.

"Brett Summers, for one..." grinned Luke as his friend's eyes widening at the thought of Luke jacking off with a football jock, wondering how Luke even knew Brett.

"Seriously?" asked Finch, his cock twitching from the thought.

"Yeah" grinned Luke.

"Wow… who else?"

"Well there was my sister's boyfriend Caleb… heck even done it with Ravi!" admitted Luke with another shrug, like it wasn't a big deal to just admit he had jacked off with his sister's boyfriend and his own brother.

"Wow..." said Finch softly.

The teens turned their attention back to the scene, watching as the hotness of the two men continued, the moans flowing out of the television and into their ears, turning them on further. Finch continued to watch until the moans from the television were joined by the sound of another moan, with the blonde working out quickly that he had just heard Luke Ross moan in pleasure. The fifteen year old turned his attention back to Luke, looking down to see that Luke still had his hand in his pants with, Finch blushing slightly as he saw the movement of Luke's hand.

"Dude!" said Finch, with a nervous gulp, still shocked that this was actually happening.

"What? You can't say you don't do it dude?" said Luke grinning as the fifteen year old continued to slowly stroke himself, not stopping.

"I guess…" said Finch he wanted this, he didn't want to make the first move, with Finch hoping that Luke would make it. Finch sighed in relief when Luke did make the move with the muscular boy pulling his cock out of his boxer briefs, with Finch internally moaning at the sight of his best friend's cock, which Luke slowly stroking himself in front of Finch.

"Going to join me dude or just going to watch?" asked Luke as he looked over at his friend, with the blonde blushing awkwardly.

"Um… yeah sure…" said Finch awkwardly, and with a nervous sight reached inside of his boxer briefs and pulled out his own cock, which was a little smaller then Luke's but roughly the same size.

The pair began to slowly stroke themselves, their eyes flickering between each other's cocks and the porno on the screen, with Luke's technique a little more polished then the blondes, who other than a few wanks was new to the world of sex. Their eyes soon moved away from the porno completely and were solely on each other's cocks, Finch watching as Luke lowered his other hand to massage his small ball-sac. While he was enjoying stroking off next to Finch, Luke decided to give Finch the same feeling that he had received months ago when Brett had done it to him, Luke reached out and wrapped his hand around his best friend's cock with Finch letting go and releasing moan as Luke's hand started to move up and down.

"Oh god!" moaned Finch, from the feeling of Luke stroking him off, not believing that one of his fantasies was coming true.

With a smirk, Luke upped the movements on the blonde's cock, pumping it faster and faster as he was rewarded with louder moans from the blonde that reminded him of the first time he had done it with Ravi and he had to teach Ravi what wanking even was. As he continued to move his hand back and forth on the blonde's cock he attempted to continue stroking his own, but decided against it and turned his full attention to his friends. With his own hard-on resting against his abs completely forgotten for now, the dancer quickened up his movements on Finch's cock, wanting to bring his friend to orgasm and see the blonde shoot his load. Finch closed his eyes and leaned back into Luke's pillows as he allowed his friend to jack him off until the blonde let out a loud moan of pleasure, knowing he was about to shoot his load.

"Luke! I'm going to…" moaned out Finch as the blonde fifteen year old released a loud moan of pleasure as his body shook and cum exploded out of him, shooting onto his shirt before a little dribbled down onto Luke's hand.

Luke didn't give Finch a chance to come down from his orgasm as he leaned in and captured the blonde's lips, Finch's eyes widening from the feeling of Luke's lips against his own but made no movement to pull away from the kiss. The kiss slowly turned into multiple, with Luke managing to part the blonde's lips enough for him to slip his tongue into his friend's mouth, with Luke beginning to explore Finch's mouth with little resistance from the other boy's tongue. Finch's eyes closed as he enjoyed the kiss, while it wasn't his first kiss, it was with another boy, and his best friend at that. As his own tongue started to fight for dominance, Finch finally found himself understanding why Creepy Connie was so obsessed with Luke, this kiss was amazing.

The boys continued to make out as Luke's hands slipped under the blonde's shirt and began to use his hand to explore Finch's thin chest, which felt more like Ravi's chest then his own muscular chest. The dancer's hand moved around Finch's body and under the blonde boxer brief's with Finch gulping lightly before moaning into the kiss as he felt his friend's hand on his arse with Luke light squeezing the boy's arse cheeks. Luke smirked at his friend's reaction as he moved his hand back to Finch's chest, with the dancer slowly raising Finch's chest. The boys broke their kiss, with Finch raising his hands in order to help Luke with removing his shirt, with the dancer grinning once he had removed the blonde's cum soaked shirt and got a close up view of Finch's athletic chest.

"Not bad dude!" grinned Luke, with Finch rolling his eyes as he wondered how any girl refused that grin. Luke moved in and started attacking the blonde's neck with light kisses which slowly turned to the dancer sucking on the flesh, stopping himself from biting down, the last thing he needed was people asking question on how Finch got a hickey on a sleepover with him. The fifteen year old slowly moved down his friend's body, planting kisses and running his tongue over every inch of the blonde's pale pink chest until he found the spot he knew Finch was ticklish, his bellybutton.

"Luke!" protested the fifteen year old been giggles and moans of pleasure as Luke leaned down and run his tongue across his friend's belly button.

Luke smirked at his friend's reaction as he licked back up Finch's chest until reached the blonde's nipples, taking his right nipple into his mouth and lightly sucking on the nub. Finch could only moan in pleasure as the dancer repeated the process on Finch's left nipples, however once he had enough of sucking on the blonde's nipples, he made his way down the bed. Finch couldn't help but gulp when he realized what Luke was moving towards, he was about to get his first blow job. The gulp continued when he felt Luke completely removing his boxer briefs, however it quickly turned into a moan as Luke leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Finch's cock, with the blonde loving the feeling of the extra pleasure, no wonder guys were always talking about getting one. After teasing the mushroom head of his friend's cock for a few moments with his tongue, Luke slowly got into a rhythm of bobbing up and down on the pale pink shaft. Despite cumming not long ago, Finch quickly got close to shooting his second load of the night, the relatively sexual virgin was a little shocked that he was getting so worked up from someone having his cock. As he enjoyed the sounds of Finch's moans, the dancer sucked on the blonde's dick as hard as he could, with Finch moving his hands down to play with Luke's short hair as he hit the edge.

"Shit Luke…" moaned out Finch as the blonde's body shook as the fifteen year old shot his second load of the night, with Luke continuing to suck on Finch softening cock until it finished shooting every drop of the blonde's juice.

"Tasty Finchy!" said Luke, with the dancer wiping his mouth of the excess cum before shooting his friend a grin as he waited for Finch to come down from his post-orgasmic high.

"So do you want me to do you now?" asked Finch once the blonde had gotten his energy back from his second orgasm of the night, realizing that Luke still hadn't gotten off once.

"Well yeah… or you could let me do that." said Luke, grinning as he pointed towards his television screen, with Finch looking over at the forgotten porno, to see that one of the men were on all fours with the other fucking him from him.

"Luke… Seriously? Really? I don't know Luke… do you really want to do that?" asked Finch nervously, the blonde not sure if he really wanted to lose his virginity, but the thought of being fucked by Luke was turning him on more than he thought it ever would.

"Yeah." admitted Luke seriously as he grabbed onto his cock and gave it a few strokes as he leaned closer to Finch and made the blonde gulp as he whispered "I want to put this deep inside of your tight arse!"

The blonde moaned from the huskiness of his friend's voice, with Finch looking over at the television screen in order to watch the porn stars fucking, and the sight of the men enjoying the feeling made up his mind. Luke grinned when he received a nod of approval from his friend and leaned into press another kiss on Finch's before beginning to remove his shirt. Finch could only watch on as his best friend removed his t-shirt, with Finch shocked at how defined his best friend's body really was compared to his own undefined body, the blonde blushing slightly due to embarrassment. Luke reached down and fingered the white waistband of his blue boxer briefs, with the dancer rolling his hips a little as he lowered them down to his feet, with the dancer revealing his cock to Finch, who blushed at the fact Luke's cock looked a little longer.

"I guess… I should…" said Finch as the fifteen year olds looked at the porno to see the bottom on his hand and knees, the blonde hoping that he would get to fuck Luke one day.

"Yeah…" said Luke nervously.

He continued to watch as Finch rolled over and popped himself up with the fifteen year old taking a long look at his best friend's arse which caused his cock to twitch at the thought of being buried inside of it. Luke slowly moved behind Finch, shocked that he was actually about to fuck someone, he was losing his virginity and it wasn't with a girl like he had always assumed but instead he was going to be burying himself into a dude. As he reached out and lightly resting his hand on his friend's arse, lightly separating the cheeks to get a look at Finch's hole, he wondered if guys were like girls and you had to finger them first, with the usually slow dancer deciding that he should. Looking around his room and noticing nothing that he could use to lube his finger, he decided to take a finger into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Luke sucked on it for a few moments before moving it to Finch's hole, and using his finger to lightly tickle the hole with Finch releasing a loud moan as he felt Luke's finger beginning to push in.

"Oh fuck, Luke!" groaned Finch as the blonde's body stiffened from the insertion of Luke's finger into him, with Finch trying to get used to the pain of having a finger inside of him.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Luke nervously as he watched the reaction that his friend was having from his finger inside of him.

"No…" drawled out Finch "Just give me a minute to get used to it."

"Tell me when." said Luke softly as he knelt there with his finger inside of his best friend's hole, before he received a nod from Finch and began to move his finger. As his finger moved in and out of Finch, he started to feel his friend squirming around, his finger causing Luke to wonder what it felt like to fingered and vowing to try it another day once Finch was gone. When Finch's arse slowly started to relax around his finger, the dancer slowly inserted a second finger who into his friend.

"AH!" cried out Finch as the second finger pushed inside of him, with the fifteen year old feeling a little uncomfortable from having the two fingers inside of him, but the pleasure soon got to him and his cries turn to moans "Mmm Luke…"

Sensing that his friend was feeling some discomfort from having two fingers inside of him, Luke leaned down and pressed his lips against Finch who had turned back when he sensed what Luke was going to do. Using the kiss as a distraction from the pain, Luke started to push his fingers deeper into the blonde haired boy's arse, scissoring it apart as much as he could in preparation of his cock being pushed in there. Once he felt that Finch's arse was prepared enough, Luke slowly eased his fingers out of his friend's arse and pushed himself up a little so his dick was in line with Finch's opening.

"I'm going to push in now, okay?" asked Luke as the dancer place his dick at the entrance of his best friend's hole, lightly using his mushroom head to tease a moan from the teasing and a nod coming from Finch, Luke slowly began to ease his cock into his best friend with the blonde haired boy stiffening as he held onto the bed and tried to stay still and not let the pain get to him.

"Do you want me to stop dude?" asked Luke , really getting concerned about his best friend's reaction.

"Nah dude… just fuck me already before I change my mind!" moaned out Finch, the blonde's reply slightly weak, hoping that the worse of having a cock pushed inside of him had parseed.

Deciding to trust his friend, Luke continued to push himself into his friend's arse until he was fully buried inside of Finch's tight warm arse with the dancer moaning loudly from the feeling of it. While he knew he could simply shoot his load from the feeling of having his cock squeezed by Finch's arse, Luke didn't want to waste the chance to fuck someone and began to slowly thrust in and out of blond haired boy. The dancer slowly got into a slow rhythm of pushing in to Finch before pulling most of the way back in and repeating, with Finch quickly getting used to the feeling of Luke inside of him, and the pain and annoyance turning into pleasure.

"Mmm… Luke…" moaned out Finch, the blonde's moan long and drawn out as his best friend's name past through his lips as Luke continued to move in and out of his friend.

With the sound of his name being drawn out by his moaning friend, Luke couldn't help but return it, with the fifteen year old dancer picking up the pace of his thrusts as Finch's name moaned out of him. As Luke's thrusts got faster, Finch slowly turned his head and arched backwards with Luke leaning in to capture his friend's lips into a passionate lust filled kiss, the fucking getting to both of them. After they broke the kiss, the moans of the two boys quickly started to get louder as the pair slowly got towards their orgasms, with Luke finally hitting the spot that he had heard about, Finch's prostate.

"Holy shit, Luke… fuck! That feels so good..." moaned out Finch as the thrusts of the dancer got wilder, as Luke continuously pounded against the blonde's prostate. It didn't take long with Luke thrusting against his prostate, before Finch couldn't hold his orgasm back anymore and moaned out as he felt it flowing through him "Oh god. Luke, I am going to…"

Finch moaned out loudly as the fifteen year old blonde haired boy arched his back as the blonde reached down and grabbed onto his cock and furiously stroked his shaft, until his cum was shooting out of him and onto his best friend's bed. Luke's eyes closed as he continued to thrust in and out of his best friend's arse, with the dancer enjoying the feeling of Finch's arse tightening around him, unable to stop moans from passing through his lips. Once his cum had finished pumping out of him, Finch felt his knee's starting to buckle as the spent boy's arse was continued to be pounded by his friend.

"Oh god... FINCH!" moaned out Luke as the tightening arse of his best friend finally got too much for the dancer who finally hit his edge and started shooting his load.

Once he had finished shooting his load into Finch's arse, Luke slowly eased his cock out of his best friend's hole, with Luke releasing a little moan at the sight of his cum leaking out of Finch and onto his trampoline bed below. The fifteen year olds collapsed down onto the trampoline bed with their cock's softening as the teens panting from exhaustion as they looked at each other and grinned awkwardly as they came back to reality and realize what they had done.

"I guess I should turn that off." said Luke as the dancer looked over to see that the porno had ended and had gone back to the menu, which featured the options printed across the crack of one of the porn stars.

"Yeah…" said Finch awkwardly, his fingers lightly played with the load of his cum that covered his chest.

From his spot in the middle of the bed, Finch watched as Luke rolled off of the bed and made his way over to the television, with Luke turning off the television after popping out the DVD. Once he had put the DVD away, Luke turned his attention back to his best friend, enjoying the view of Finch laying butt naked, with the blonde haired boy covered in his own cum. With no experience to draw upon, Luke started getting a little nervous when he felt himself getting tired and began to wonder about the sleeping arrangements.

"So do you want to... you know, sleep together?" asked Luke, the dancer suddenly a little nervous as he looked back at his best friend, with Finch looking up and giving his mate a weird look.

"Uh dude, we just did that…" said Finch, his brown eyes looking down at his best friend's cock, grinning at how Luke's cock swung between his legs as the dancer nervously moved around.

"I meant actually sleeping..." said Luke rolling his eyes as he watched Finch run his hand through his blonde hair.

"Oh right… Well… I'm not moving so I guess so… just don't hog the bed..." said Finch, while they have had sleep overs together, this was the first time they had sex or had even been willing to sleep in the same bed, usually one just used a sleeping bag.

"Yeah, sure." said Luke as he moved back to his bed and climbed in with the naked fifteen year olds lifting their legs a little in order to lift the blankets before covering their naked body. The boys remained quiet as they slowly drifted off to sleep, with both of the fifteen year olds trying to process the fact they had just lost their virginities to another boy.


End file.
